A device of this type is known from the patent application U.S. 2002/0177789 A1.
Internal examinations of the body by means of a probe, which can be inserted into the body from the outside, are one of the standard methods used in diagnostic medicine. For example, catheters inserted from outside the body are used to investigate intravascular diseases and endoscopes are used to examine the bronchi. Generally the doctor is positioned directly adjacent to the patient when per-forming the examination. The probe is navigated by hand within the body by means of visual control or continuous x-ray control, thus resulting in the doctor undertaking the treatment being constantly exposed to radiation. This is one reason why remote-control probes are used in new systems for endoscopic diagnostic and therapy, whereby said probes can be controlled by hand by a doctor from an adjoining room by means of an external control device.